Mary's Biggest Lie (Thevideotour1's version)
Mary's Biggest Lie is the 26th episode in the sixth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on April 6, 1995. Summary Mary acts like a spoiled brat and her friends do not like it. Then, the Evil Tiger Seed asks Mary what she did wrong. Suddenly, they send the Giant Flybotrons to invade California. What will Mary do, in order for her to behave in a better way? Hanging out with friends or being a brave Tiger Troops superhero and defeating the monsters? Plot Cast *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Akiko (Megan Miyahira) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Florence (Janet Veyts) *Jaclyn (Melanee Shale) *Jeanette (Alexander Picatto) *Joe (Kevin Williamson, Jr.) *Kenny (Michael Yarmush) *Liang (Christopher Aguilar) *Lolita (Janessa Beth) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Stephanie (Michelle Montoya) *Talon (Spencer Liff) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) Trivia *In some scenes of this episode, the female members of Tiger Troops wear casual action hero clothes. Quotes Quote 1 *(at the beginning, we see a view of the Tiger Troops lab) *Yang: This is absurd. It's no way we can get our weapons ungraded. *(cuts to Mary, Rachel, Chris, Danielle, Sophie, and Yang at the Tiger Troops lab) *Chris: Why not? *Yang: We've got plenty of things to do. We hafta figure out what to do, in order for us to upgrade our weapons. *Danielle: Aww! For fuck's sake, I should've gone to a weapon shop buying a lot of weapons. *Rachel: It's true. We all need to focus on our strength. *Danielle: Is that it!!? Is that what we're gonna do?!! *Rachel: Well, at least we have time for that. *Mary: Duh! I know that! Everyone knows that upgrading weapons is a big challenge! *Sophie: What's so great about that? *Mary: Well, I need to work on my nunchaku skills. *Rachel: No fucking way. My bo staff skills are better than yours. *Mary: My skills are better! *Rachel: No! Mine is! *Mary: Mine is! *Rachel: Mine! *Mary: Mine! Mine! *Rachel: Mine! Mine! *Yang: (whistles) Shut up! Now what is all this arguing about, you arrogant sluts!? *Mary: Rachel and I are talking about whose skills are better. *Yang: What are you talking about?! *Rachel: We gotta learn our skills so we can become powerful. *Yang: Look. Do you wanna be part of the Tiger Troops? *Mary: Yes. *Yang: Then you'd better behave and act in a polite way, otherwise you'll be going to jail! You don't want that to happen, do you!? *Mary: Well, no. Quote 2: *(Mary and Rachel go to Yang's bedroom) *Mary: WOW!!! Look at that!!! *Rachel: Come on, Mary! Let's go check it out. Yang has a piggy bank in his room?? How very thoughtful! (she tries to get the piggy bank but Mary grabbed it) Hey, what the fuck are you doing?! *Mary: Rachel, just lemme see the piggy bank that Yang made! *Rachel: Let go! *Mary: No, you let go! *(Yang is frustrated and see Mary and Rachel fighting over his piggy bank) *Rachel: It's my turn to look at it! *Mary: Hey, that's not fair!! Just because you're bigger than me! *(Mary and Rachel are struggling and yelling while fighting over the piggy bank) *Yang: Hey! That's my piggy bank! (he runs over to Mary and Rachel) Did I tell you not to touch it?!! Give it back to me, you!... (shrieks) AAH!! *(Mary hits Yang in the face with his piggy bank as it shatters into tiny pieces) *(Yang looks extremely upset and has blood on his face. He punches Mary in the face) *Yang: Damn you! You bad girl! (he kicks Mary in the leg and slaps her in the face. He then crushes Mary and locks her arms) Mary, how dare you annihilate my piggy bank! Now you're so in big trouble and you won't get anything at all! *Mary: Let me go!! *Yang: Also, you're not coming to my house at all! *Mary: Help me!! Help!! *Yang: You break stuff in my house and my money will be gone! *Mary: Stop that, Yang!! You're crushing my pancreas!! *Danielle: (walks into Yang's bedroom) What the hell is going on here?!!? Yang, let her go. *(Yang lets Mary go) *Danielle: Mary, you know you're not supposed to break stuff in Yang's house. *Mary: Why not?! *Danielle: Because if you do, it will be a waste of money. Look at his face, it's all bloody. Did you smash Yang in the face with his piggy bank? *Mary: Yes, I did. *Danielle: Well, if you do violent stuff like that, you're in big trouble. *Mary: No way! *Danielle: Oh, yes way! Transcript